


pulling your string (helping you unwind)

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Arm Wrestling, Blow Jobs, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Lance and Keith being enablers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Who thought tipsy arm wrestling between two guys who had crushes on one another was a good idea?





	pulling your string (helping you unwind)

**Author's Note:**

> don't u love it when ur self indulgent drabbles spiral out of control into 6.7k adventure romps and u look at ur life and go What Happened

So, maybe Shiro shouldn't have taken that bottle of Altean… whatever it was from a clearly drunken Coran. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten comfortably sloshed and passed it to the other paladins, only having the wherewithal to keep it from Pidge, who wasn't interested anyway. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to an arm wrestling match with Hunk, who he'd had latent eyes on since pretty much their first meeting. But it was just a game, wasn't it? Just a dare, spurred on by Keith and Lance, each arguing about who was stronger, Hunk or Shiro. Both sides of the debate were based on foggy he-said-she-said and some eyewitness accounts that were almost immediately deemed unreliable. Actual wrestling was set to the side for another day, and arm wrestling was chosen as the mode to settle this. Shiro was instructed not to use his mechanical arm, and Lance loudly whispered to Hunk that he should probably hold back on Shiro just a little, the suggestion punctuated with a sloppy kiss to Hunk’s neck and a smirk directed at Shiro. Keith was draped across the back of Shiro’s chair, eyeing everybody else with detached amusement. Pidge was buried in a computer, trying to code a program for a dog robot Hunk had pieced together for them, but still occasionally flicking their eyes up to the little group at the table. 

   Lance's teasing had only ignited a fire of determination in Shiro, so he was not about to lose easily. He braced himself on the table, human arm sticking out into the air. Hunk grabbed his hand, the warmth of it almost enveloping Shiro, and blew him a kiss. Shiro stared, dumbfounded, and barely noticed when his hand was thumped down onto the table. Lance whooped, and Keith immediately erupted. 

   “That was cheating, he wasn't paying attention!”

   “That's not Hunk's fault! He still won!”

   “Guys, guys, it's okay, we can do a rematch and make it fair,” Hunk broke in with a laugh, looking back at Shiro. “Sorry for startling you. Won't happen again.” He had a gentle smile, but there was something else Shiro could see in his face and Shiro was more than ready to just say no, please, do that again, it was kind of awesome, until Hunk was grabbing his hand again and Keith flicked his ear to bring him back to the present. Shiro straightened up and steeled himself, narrowing his eyes at Hunk. Lance pounded a hand on the table for them to begin, and Shiro nearly swore out loud. 

   Now that he was actually trying, he could feel the strength Hunk had brimming in his body. It was difficult, very difficult to try and push back against it. God, what was he in his free time, a bodybuilder? Shiro was watching Hunk push his hand down to the table, almost as if he couldn't do anything to stop it. The angle wasn't the best for leverage and his wrist was starting to hurt, but he wasn't going down again without a fight. He pushed back with all the strength he had, watched his hand go up a tiny bit, then get pushed back down again. Okay, okay, no freaking out, he had this, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, _push_ —

   Now their arms were sticking straight up in the middle, both shaking with exertion. Shiro pushed a little more, got Hunk's hand to tip back before he let down his guard in preparation for another push and his hand was slammed back onto the table with a loud _thump_. Shiro could faintly hear Lance cheering in the background as he slapped Hunk on the back, saying something, but Shiro was too focused on Hunk himself. He was grinning triumphantly, and he wasn't bragging out loud, but there was something there… something in his eyes when he looked over at Shiro, something that was _crowing_ that he _won_ , Hunk won and Shiro _lost_ , and how did he feel about that? Shiro’s mouth went dry and he stood suddenly, disrupting Keith, who was too focused on Lance for some reason that he didn't really notice.  
Shiro mumbled some half-assed excuse of not feeling well, having a headache or something before hurriedly leaving and heading to his room. He barely managed to press his hand to the right portion of the wall for his door to slide open, but he got inside okay, kicking off his boots and thumping down onto his bed face first. He grabbed his pillow and looked out at the dark room, trying to regulate his breathing again. In, out, in… out… 

    _He could feel that strong grip on hips, pressing him against the bed, a warm, solid body leaning over his, kisses pressed up the back of his neck and —_

   He snapped his head up and looked around, certain there was someone there, but the door was closed. He should just sleep this off, he knew, but he still had that fire, had that _heat_ pumping through his veins, making it impossible for him to even close his eyes without his head swimming. Slowly, he rolled his hips against the bed, swallowing down a low moan. He pressed his face into the pillow, tilting it just so he could breathe and continued grinding into the bed, bunching up the blanket under his hips to rub against it. He made a soft noise, his hands clenching in the pillow. Images flashed through his head of hands roaming his body, giving him more pleasure than he could imagine. More whines and whimpers bubbled up out of his mouth as he moved, steady at first, but quickly growing fast and erratic, chasing his release that came all too soon. He went limp on the bed, panting and trying to regain his bearings with the alcohol and endorphins rushing through him. He eventually deemed it too much effort to change his clothes, so he rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while.

  
*****

  
The next morning, Shiro awoke to a cup of water and some vibrant blue pills next to his bed, with instructions from Coran to take them immediately after waking up. He looked at them a little suspiciously, but took them anyway. He sat on the edge of his bed as he woke up, feeling alert and attentive and like he'd never had a drink last night. He huffed a laugh, standing up. Thanks, Coran. As he stretched, he noted that his pants felt… a little odd. With no hangover fog, the events of the previous night ran through his mind in a snap second, bringing a flush to his face as he froze in his stretching. Without another word or thought, he stripped down, buried his clothes in his hamper and went to shower. The hot water soothed his mind and body as he scrubbed at himself, sighing softly and letting himself go lax under the stream. Soon enough, he was done with the shower and got out, getting dressed before heading to breakfast. 

   Everybody was already seated at the table, all who'd participated in the… festivities last night looking bright eyed as ever. Allura looked up at Shiro as he walked in, smiling brightly. 

   “You're up later than usual, Shiro. Are you feeling all right?” 

   “Yep, doing fine. I was a little more tired than usual last night, I guess.” Shiro slid into the last open chair at the table, not noticing until he was already a few bites into his meal that he was sitting across from Hunk. He went a little rigid, but still returned the other’s smile. He then proceeded to avoid looking at or talking to Hunk for the rest of breakfast. Sure, maybe it was a little harsh, but Shiro could afford to be flighty about one thing in his life, couldn't he?

   In fact, he was so confident in his ability to be flighty about this that he avoided Hunk pretty much all day, especially when training time rolled around and after Lance loudly pronounced it was time to spar, walking off with Keith and leaving Shiro to splutter out a rather unleaderlike shitty excuse to get out of going up against Hunk.

    _Yeah, sure, still ‘feeling last night’ even though Hunk probably got the same damn hangover pills you did. Great job there, Takashi._

   Shiro had found something a while ago that seemed to be the Altean equivalent of a punching bag and set it up in his room, so he instead sparred with that for for a long time. He was getting better at avoiding the spinning blades and little puffs of fire that popped out when it got hit in certain areas, so he counted that as good progress. Once he was finally too worn out to continue, he cleaned up and showered before going back out for dinner. Hunk was nowhere to be seen, which was a small relief.  
Shiro slumped down in his chair, eating the meal at his place tiredly. 

   “Hey, Shiro, you doin’ alright?” Lance asked, waving his fork through the air as he talked through a mouthful of food. 

   “Yes, I'm fine.”

   “I was just wondering because you skipped out of the combat room _prett-y_ fast once I said it was sparring time.” He held Shiro’s gaze as he ate another bite of food, expression unreadable. Shiro shifted in his seat, hoping he wasn't blushing. Oh _god_ , he totally was, wasn't he? He avoided answering Lance, focusing on his food and getting up immediately after he was done. He'd have to get back to facing his problems head-on tomorrow, this wasn't sustainable for his own mind and probably not anyone else's. He bumped into Lance on his way out of the kitchen, and the boy tapped him on the shoulder. 

   “Everything's gonna be fine, okay? Just _fine_.” He murmured, and they could have been normal words of encouragement coming from anyone else, but from Lance, without a single overly enthusiastic smile? That was special. Shiro nodded, walking back to his room, trying to push his anxieties to the side. When he was finally sealed off in the cool darkness of his room, he realized he was too keyed up to sleep. Sighing, he sat down at his desk and pulled out one of the drawing pads he'd gotten from a planet they'd landed at a while ago. He didn't really have much experience with art, but he liked to draw to ease the tension in his mind when he had time. 

   He settled into his chair, then set to work sketching out one of the holographic images on a paperweight Pidge had gotten him. It was some kind of humanoid alien under a tree, playing with a ball, the moment frozen with the ball in the air. He expanded the image and quickly lost himself in the soft scratching of pencil on paper. He was jolted out of his relaxed state by a quiet, almost hesitant knock on his door. 

   “Come in,” he called, thinking it might have been Keith, or maybe Pidge for a quiet workspace. They liked his room for that, and he appreciated the company. The shadow that appeared on the floor was decidedly neither of them, and Shiro stiffened slightly as the door slid shut again. Hunk kicked off his boots at the door and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a moment before Shiro got up to sit on his bed, gesturing for the other paladin to sit in the chair. Hunk instead opted to sit next to Shiro on the bed, twiddling his thumbs. 

   “So, uh, I just wanted to check on you after last night. You seemed kinda shaken after the arm wrestling thing and you've been, um. Avoiding me all day. Did I hurt you or something?” Hunk reached for Shiro's hand, and the older man let him take it, examining his wrist. 

   “No, nothing like that. It was… it was fun, I liked it. It's nice to be able to have a little break like that every once in a while, you know?” Hunk nodded, his fingers smoothing over Shiro’s wrist and making him shiver slightly. 

   “It was kinda surprising, since you seem to be pretty gentle most of the time.” Shiro continued after a moment. Hunk smiled and set down his hand. 

   “Yeah?”

   “Yeah. Seeing you… experiencing being on the other side of the kind of strength you have…” Shiro trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kinda liked that too.” Hunk’s smile widened into a feline grin, and he scooted closer on the bed, making Shiro tilt towards him a little and placing his hand over Shiro's where it was resting on the bed. 

   “Mm, liked it how?” He asked, leaning into Shiro’s space even more. Shiro’s mouth went dry, and when he tried to pull his hand back to readjust himself on the bed, Hunk simply pressed down, holding him in place firmly but not too hard. Shiro's face flamed a bright red and Hunk released his hand, his grin flattening down into a small smirk, eyelids at half-mast. Shiro’s mouth fell open and the words tumbled out before he could stop them. 

   “It was hot. Ridiculously so.” Hunk snorted, his composure breaking for a moment as he turned away to giggle into his hand. Shiro stared at him, still dumbfounded, but at least his blush was dissipating. Hunk turned back after he'd collected himself, and then he was leveling that heavy gaze at Shiro again, and Shiro felt like he was on display, all of him there for Hunk to take in. Hunk moved back to kneel at the foot of the bed, clearly expecting Shiro to move and lie down, which he did almost immediately under those piercing eyes. 

   Hunk was obviously pleased by this, and he moved forward, crawling over Shiro with all the grace of a panther. Shiro had definitely been in this kind of situation before, but this was different. He'd never been this flustered, he didn't know if how his legs were splayed across the mattress was awkward, didn't know what to do with his hands, didn't know whether to bare his neck or shrink in on himself. Hunk pressed their foreheads together. 

   “Are you okay with this?” He asked quietly, bringing his hands up to cup Shiro’s cheeks. Shiro reached up, holding onto one of Hunk's wrists. 

   “Why wouldn't I be?” He asked, giving a crooked smile. 

   “I'm just checking,” Hunk replied, pressing a kiss to Shiro's forehead. “Always good to check.” Shiro smiled, running his other hand through Hunk’s hair and tugging off his ribbon. 

   “Of course I'm okay with this. I trust you.” Hunk sucked in a breath, pulling back a bit before nodding. 

   “All right. So… let's go.” Hunk said mostly to himself, then closed the distance between them. It was a little clumsy at first, a little sloppy as they tried to match up, but they fell into an easy rhythm soon enough. Shiro kept his hand in Hunk’s hair until Hunk lightly rested a hand at the base of Shiro’s throat and kissed his neck, at which point he let both hands fall to the pillow on either side of his head. Hunk grinned, nipping at the older man’s neck and tucking away the soft whimper Shiro gave in the back corners of his mind to play back later. He focused most of his attention on Shiro's neck, sucking and nipping, holding him down when he trembled and moving to take off his shirt. Shiro finally seemed to remember how his hands worked and tugged off Hunk’s shirt, lifting his arms to help Hunk with his own clothes. Hunk ran his hands down Shiro’s chest and stomach, over the pale skin and light pink scars adorning it, ran his hands over both his arms and noting the contrast between flesh and metal. Shiro’s cheeks pinked again at the attention, but he didn't push Hunk away. 

   The other boy continued his exploration of Shiro’s body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants and underwear as he went along. He looked up as he tugged them down. 

   “This okay?” Shiro nodded fervently, one hand clenching in the blankets. Hunk laughed a little as he pulled off Shiro’s pants the rest of the way. Hunk pressed kisses up his left leg, then his right, pausing to suck and bite at the sensitive skin of his thighs and relishing the little sounds that floated to his ears as he left red-pink marks all over. He kissed his way up to Shiro's hips and stomach, biting at the tiny bit of pudge he had there before pausing, resting his chin on Shiro's hip. 

   “…Do you happen to have lube, by any chance?” Hunk asked quietly. “Condoms? Anything?” Shiro narrowed his eyes, thinking. 

   “Um. I don't think so.” Hunk nodded, leaning back and looking between Shiro’s legs appraisingly, which made the older man squirm a little. Hunk noticed and smiled, rubbing one of Shiro’s thighs soothingly. 

   “All right, well, change of plans. I was gonna fuck you —” Shiro groaned at the thought. “But since we don't have any lube, I don't think we can. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty big, so it would probably take a lot of prep.” Hunk said all this like he was chatting about the weather, and Shiro’s mouth fell open.

   “I, uh, that's okay. Yeah. Fine.” Hunk grinned. 

   “You like that idea, huh?” He crawled up over Shiro, meeting him face to face again, his body rubbing against the elder paladin’s exposed cock and making him let out a moan.

   “You ever been fucked?” Shiro shook his head, breaths stuttering. “Lemme tell you, it's a hell of a ride. It stings a little at first, you know, kind of a given, but once you relax it gets easier for someone to open you up for them. I personally like pleasure in excess, so it always gets nice and messy. I love it, you know?” Hunk started to slowly grind their hips together, kissing Shiro's neck. 

   “ _Especially_ when I'm getting prepped and I can feel all the extra lube on my thighs. Feels nice to get all wet down there.” Shiro couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, what the fuck was this? Hunk was planting all these thoughts in his head, and _fuck_ , was he gonna make use of them later. He just nodded, taking shallow breaths as well as he could as Hunk sat up, straddling his hips. 

   “Now, when _I'm_ getting someone ready for me…” His hands moved up, up Shiro's torso, stopping at his chest. “I like to tease. I like to think of it as giving them a little appetizer before the main course, something nice to start off with but only just enough to tide you over for a little while.” Shiro was so distracted by what Hunk was saying that the first quick pinch to his nipples caught him completely off guard, making him give a loud yelp of surprise. Hunk simply smiled and continued talking. 

   “But sometimes, I like to… prolong the experience. It can get a little tedious after a while, but the payoff is way worth it.”

   “Wha… what's the payoff?” Shiro asked in a moment of clarity. 

   “I'm glad you asked, but how about I give you a nice hands-on demonstration?”  
Aaand, goodbye speech. Shiro nodded vigorously, much to Hunk’s amusement. 

   “Now this is gonna be a little different than my usual plan of attack, but just as good. You've showered already, right?” Another nod. “Good.” Without another word, Hunk ducked his head down and Shiro’s body jerked at the feeling of something warm and wet dragging across his hole. Hunk laughed as he rubbed Shiro’s side comfortingly, his breath hot. 

   “It's gonna feel a little weird, but it'll be nice once you get used to it. Can I keep going?” 

   “Yeah, fuck, please.” Shiro replied, propping himself up on his elbows. Hunk nodded a bit and went back to it, slowly stroking Shiro’s length as a means of distraction. He alternated between long, broad laps and tiny little kitten licks, very slightly pushing his tongue inside every now and then. Shiro felt a loud noise building up in his chest after a while and he covered his mouth to muffle it when he couldn't help letting it spill out. Hunk all but snapped his head up. 

   “Don't. I wanna hear you.” Shiro looked a little hesitant, and he kept eyeing the door. 

   “Our rooms are soundproof, it's okay. Please?” Still Shiro looked unsure about it, so Hunk decided to try a different tactic. Locking eyes with Shiro, he closed his lips around the first inch or so of his cock, suckling gently and paying special attention to the head. He pulled off and licked across the tip like it was an ice cream cone, smirking as he reached up and effortlessly peeled Shiro’s hand off his mouth, pinning his wrist to the bed. Hunk shifted to lean up over him, smirking. 

   “Be a good boy and let me hear you, okay?” He murmured, a breathy whine leaving Shiro’s mouth in response. 

   “I-I… yeah, yeah, okay.” Hunk smiled and pecked Shiro on the nose before letting go of his wrist and moving back down his body. He quickly got situated and went right back to licking Shiro open, very gently pressing a finger in to see what would happen. Shiro tensed up initially, his breaths stuttering, but tried to relax, and Hunk was more than okay with slowly going along at whatever pace was necessary. 

   “Do you like this?” He asked after a moment, starting to move his hand and using the other to stroke Shiro again. Shiro nodded, giving soft little moans every now and then. 

   “Yeah, feels good. Want more.” Hunk bit his lip. 

   “We probably shouldn't…” A loud whine. “But I think it can be arranged.” Hunk moved the hand on Shiro’s cock much more quickly, making him sit up in surprise. 

   “Ah, a-hah, ahhhhh, _Hunk_ —” The younger man grinned, and if the noises Shiro was making were any indication, he was very good at multitasking. Eventually Shiro laid down again, his back arching as he could feel himself getting closer. 

   “H-Hunk, I'm gonna, I'm — I'm gonna —” Shiro let out an indignant noise when Hunk pulled his hand away and he bucked his hips into the air. 

   “No coming yet. You want me to show you my strength, want me to tell you what to do?” Shiro nodded, panting. “Then no coming.” The finger — no, _fingers_ , when had that happened? — inside him kept moving as Shiro struggled to comply with Hunk’s command.  
“F-fuck, ah, Hunk, starting to… starting to get —” Shiro cut himself off with a cry when Hunk pressed against his sweet spot, rubbing gently as Shiro clenched around his fingers. Stuttered moans and whimpers poured out of Shiro’s mouth with no end in sight. 

   “H-Hunk, Hunk, please, pleasepleaseplease, I _can't_!” Hunk paused, earning a whine from Shiro. 

   “Do you really want me to stop?” Hunk asked, tapping Shiro’s hip to get him to look up. “Hey, look at me and answer. Think. Do you want me to stop?” Shiro laid there panting as he tried to clear the fog in his brain. It felt so good, but it was in such excess. He'd never felt this much of _anything_ before, so he didn't have a reference point for when was a good time to stop. A tiny little voice in the back of his mind told him to keep going, to chase the pleasure until it shook him apart at the seams. Taking a few deep breaths, he grabbed the pillow under his head with one hand to try and cover up its shaking. 

   “No,” he said, voice wavering slightly. 

   “Look at me,” Hunk said firmly. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to stop. Tell me what you want.” Shiro somehow managed to pull his head up, looking at Hunk through his still semi-clouded vision. 

   “I want you… I w-want you…” He kept getting stuck as he tried to finish his sentence, and judging by the shaky breaths Hunk was taking, this was a feat for him to process too. 

   “You want me… to what?” He asked, rubbing Shiro’s thigh.

   “What do you want me to do, sugar?” Shiro thought it was a wonder he was still breathing, but this was giving him a moment to collect himself until he felt cool enough. 

   “I want you to keep going. To keep — keep — doing that.” He finished, gesturing vaguely to Hunk’s hands to illustrate his point since the tiny scrap of mental filter he was clinging onto was preventing him from getting any more explicit. Hunk nodded and kissed the inside of Shiro’s thigh, understanding. 

   “Ready?” Hunk asked as Shiro let his head fall back. 

   “Yea- _haahhhhhhh_ , fuck —” Hunk grinned as he started moving his fingers again, spreading them a little and getting Shiro to shift his hips in response. He hummed to himself softly as he got back to work, shifting himself around so he could take Shiro into his mouth again as he slowly pushed another finger into him. He wrapped his free hand around the rest of Shiro’s length as he licked and sucked, bobbing his head and very gradually taking in more of him, luxuriating in the sounds he made. 

   “Tell me how it feels,” Hunk said after pulling off for a break, both hands still moving. Once he'd sufficiently gotten his breath back and let his jaw rest, he went right back to work. 

   “S-so, so good, fuck, never felt so good.” Shiro was tugging the blanket between his hands, his head thrown back on the pillow. “Your hands… they're so b-big and — _fuck, right there_ — warmmmmm…” His sentence trailed off into another moan. “Y-you're so good at this.” Hunk gave a soft hum, smiling as well as he could. Then, without warning, he seemed to speed up everything he was doing, shocking Shiro into opening his eyes and looking up with a gasp. High, breathy moans were pushed out of him with every thrust of Hunk’s fingers, but soon enough Hunk ceased nearly all contact with him again, causing him to yell with frustration and try to get any friction, to fuck himself down onto Hunk’s fingers, _anything._

   “Good boy, holding back for me,” Hunk said soothingly, rubbing Shiro’s side. Shiro couldn't connect the right brain cells to respond, so he just continued to moan and whine, his movements slowly losing their desperation. Hunk moved so he was kneeling between Shiro's legs and watched him wriggle around with a smile.

   “You feel okay? Want me to keep going?” Shiro shook his head a bit, struggling to sit up. Hunk removed both his hands and helped him with his relatively cleaner one. Shiro almost immediately leaned against Hunk, pawing at his lap. 

   “Want… wanna suck you. Can I? Please?” He was looking up at Hunk with wide, pleading eyes, and the younger man felt his face warm, feeling incredibly flustered for the first time that night. 

   “Uh, lemme just. Wash my hands. I'll be right back, okay?” Shiro nodded, but before Hunk could stand, Shiro grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss, biting his lips and trailing down his neck. Hunk let out little breathy gasps at the attention, letting Shiro go for a while before he pushed him off. 

   “Hands, washing, gotta go now.” Shiro pulled himself back and — was he smirking? No, no, that had to be a trick of the light. Hunk got up and stumbled a little on his way to the bathroom, letting the cool water run over his hands for what was probably longer than necessary. He splashed his face and rinsed out his mouth, only noticing as he bumped against the vanity that he was mind-blowingly hard. He gripped the counter and took a couple deep breaths before he could walk out again.  
Hunk’s knees almost gave out when he saw Shiro lying on the bed languidly stroking himself, letting out low moans as his hips hitched in the air. Hunk leaned against the door frame for a second before going over to the bed, pinning both of Shiro’s hands to the mattress before he could say anything. 

   “So _needy_ , Shiro,” Hunk murmured in his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and pulling slightly before kissing down his neck. “Couldn't wait for me, could you?” Shiro made a sound halfway between a laugh and a whimper, shivering at Hunk’s words. 

   “Yeah, I couldn't, got too hot and bothered thinking about having you in my mouth.” Okay, having Shiro match him sentence for sentence with the dirty talk was honestly something Hunk hadn't expected and it was rapidly taking down his bravado by several pegs. It was a good thing he was about to put that mouth to other uses. 

   “Well then, how about we move along?” Shiro nodded, grinning and licking his lips. Hunk let go of his hands and moved back, sitting at the edge of the bed. Shiro slid off and positioned himself between Hunk’s spread legs, taking a couple moments to nuzzle at his thighs. 

   “Mmm, so big. Should have you sit on my face sometime. Bet that would be real nice.” Hunk clutched the blanket, a shiver going through him before Shiro undid his fly and started pulling down his pants and underwear. 

   “Not too keen on suffocating you,” Hunk said after a moment. Shiro smiled, humming softly and pressing kisses to Hunk’s skin as it was exposed, bringing Hunk’s legs up over his shoulders. 

   “What a way to go, hm? Wonder how many people you've met have dreamed about that.” Hunk wheezed out a quiet curse when Shiro punctuated his sentence with a solid bite to his thigh, sucking a big mark into his skin. He did that a few more times until Hunk’s thighs were shaking and he was digging his heels into Shiro’s back, trying to make him get a move on. Shiro looked up at him with those big dark eyes, not breaking his gaze as he took Hunk’s shaft in hand and gave a long, slow lick from the base to the tip, sucking around the head for a moment. 

   “I'm just getting you warmed up, no need to get pushy.” Shiro said easily, a happy lilt to his voice. Hunk grit his teeth, grabbing ahold of Shiro's little fluff of hair and making him gasp as he tugged his head back. 

   “I'm already _hot_ , and I'm getting impatient. You wanna be good for me, don't you? You want me to reward you after this?” Shiro nodded as best as he could, his breaths hitching in his throat. Hunk leaned in, pulling Shiro up slightly to meet him. 

   “Then be good and suck me off already.” He let go of Shiro’s hair, shoving him back slightly. Shiro swallowed audibly and nodded, rubbing his head a bit. Hunk smoothed a hand over his head in reassurance, but kept up his otherwise controlled demeanor. Shiro took a shaky breath before getting to the task at hand. He made a path of kisses up the length of Hunk’s cock, taking the head into his mouth when he got there and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around the tip. Slowly but surely, he made his way down the rest of Hunk’s shaft, moving a little quicker every time he felt fingers dragging through his hair. Shiro wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, which was a substantial amount. Hunk wasn't particularly long, but he was thick, just the first inch or so already making Shiro’s mouth feel almost too full. He hummed softly, sucking and licking to see where the most sensitive spots were, paying close attention to Hunk’s reactions. 

   “You're doing really good down there, baby,” Hunk said after a while, his voice strained. “How about you go a little faster? Not sure how long I'll — _ah_ — last.” Shiro nodded and slid his mouth farther down, bit by bit, until he couldn't take anymore without gagging. He bobbed his head, sucking on every other pull up and moaning softly as he lightly stroked himself, just to have something to do with his hands. After a while, Shiro noticed that Hunk was pressing his hips down against the bed, his legs shaking with the effort as he clutched and pulled at the sheets. Shiro pulled off and wiped at his mouth, panting slightly. He took a moment to appreciate Hunk’s cock, shiny with his own saliva, standing at attention and bobbing as Hunk’s chest heaved. Shiro bit his lip, looking up at Hunk with a gleam in his eyes. He took the younger man’s shaft back into his mouth and pressed his hands to Hunk’s hips, his gaze heavy with meaning. Hunk’s eyes narrowed in thought, then widened. 

   “Are you —” Shiro nodded, scooting back and making Hunk stand up. 

   “Wanna make you feel good,” Shiro murmured, rubbing Hunk’s thighs. “Wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Hunk looked down at him with awe in his eyes, then nodded slightly, finding his voice again. 

   “Sounds good.” Shiro smiled, then let his mouth fall open, tongue poking out over his bottom lip slightly. The sight was inviting, to be sure, and Hunk swallowed. He cupped Shiro’s face, sliding his thumb into his mouth. The older man sucked gently on it, his eyes closed as he let out soft little hums. Hunk pulled his hand back and Shiro’s mouth opened again, ready and waiting. Hunk fumbled around for something to grab before settling on Shiro’s hair again, tugging gently. Shiro tried to open his mouth even wider, and Hunk slid in without much more preamble. He could feel that Shiro was trying to relax around him and he shushed him gently, rubbing his shoulder. 

   “It's okay, just breathe.” He said softly, and Shiro complied, taking deep breaths through his nose before nodding to let Hunk know he was good. Hunk got a better grip on his hair and slowly started thrusting his hips, an easy, gentle rhythm to get everything started. He also used this time to take a moment and make sure he didn't shoot off into Shiro’s mouth immediately. No, he could tell what the other man wanted and he needed to bide his time for that. So he moved slow and steady, pushing in a little farther on occasion and stopping whenever Shiro sounded like he was choking. After a while more, Hunk looked down and — did Shiro look _bored_? Well, we couldn't have that. Without warning, Hunk snapped his hips forward sharply, making Shiro give a muffled noise of surprise, a shiver going through him. Hunk grinned, deciding he was put together enough to go a little faster, so he gladly picked up the pace, Shiro eventually grabbing onto his hips so he wouldn't fall over. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, moans bubbling up out of his throat erratically and vibrating around Hunk, driving him to move faster in a delicious loop of pleasure. Soon enough, Hunk was weakly trying to tug away from Shiro. 

   “Sh-Shiro, Shiro, I'm gonna — come _on_ if you don't want me to come in your mouth you gotta _move_ —” Shiro held on resolutely to Hunk’s hips, giving him a look that said he was not budging. Hunk backed up against the bed as he bent over, moaning and clutching onto any part of Shiro he could reach. There was very little warning physically before Hunk came, and it caught Shiro a little off guard, but he rolled with it, swallowing what he could but pulling back at the last minute, the last few shots dripping over his lips and cheeks. He licked off what he could as Hunk stared at him, panting and leaning back on the bed. Hunk groaned as he watched Shiro clean off the rest of his face, leaning forward to kiss him once he seemed satisfied. 

   “You looked too good like that,” He mumbled between kisses, pulling Shiro up onto the bed and laying him down on his stomach, pulling his hips up. Shiro grinned, wiggling his ass in the air. 

   “Maybe we can do that again sometime.” Hunk breathed a laugh, moving in behind Shiro and running his hands along his sides. 

   "Hm, maybe.” Hunk grabbed Shiro’s wrists and crossed them behind his back, holding them there with one hand. Shiro let out a breathy, desperate sound, pulling at his wrists experimentally and pressing his face into the pillows when they didn't budge an inch. Hunk gave a soft hum, gently rubbing the tense muscles in Shiro’s back until he relaxed.

   “You ready to come?” He asked, a gleam in his eyes. Shiro nodded fervently, face still turned down.  
“Beg for it, then.” Shiro's eyes snapped open and he turned his head, straining to look back at Hunk. 

   “Wha-”

   “You heard me,” Hunk leaned over a little, giving Shiro’s wrists a quick squeeze as his other hand moved so he could start stroking him. Shiro cursed loudly, his hips jerking forward. “Beg.” Shiro bit his lip, took a breath and sighed. 

   “Please?” He tried out, knowing it probably wouldn't do much. 

   “Mm, that's a good start. Can you give me a little more, baby?” Hunk asked in response, moving his hand a little faster and pulling a moan from Shiro. 

   “Ah-hah, um, please let me come?” Hunk looked thoughtful, his hand seemingly moving on its own. 

   “Clearly, you're not desperate enough.” Hunk let go of Shiro’s wrist and leaned down over him, the weight of his body holding the older man’s wrists in place so he could use his other hand to brace himself. 

   “Come on, don't you wanna come for me? I've been making you wait for so long, and you've been so good. I think you deserve it.” Shiro nodded, moaning when Hunk swept his thumb over the top of his cock. 

   “Fuck, ah, yeah, yes, I do, I-I've been good, _please_ —” He cut himself off with a whine when Hunk sucked a mark into the back of his neck. 

   “You're almost there, aren't you? You've been on edge all night, I know you wanna keep being good and come for me, don't you?” Shiro’s dick twitched in his hand. 

   “Ohhh, fuck yes, please, please let me come I'll be good I promise please — please let me — I-I —” Shiro came all over Hunk’s hand and the blanket below him with a broken moan, a few tears he hadn't noticed forming finally dripping down over his cheeks. Hunk held him as he rode out the pleasure, hands never leaving his body for long as he maneuvered them around so they were under the blanket, Hunk curled around Shiro almost protectively. He had wiped his hand off on a discarded shirt to keep from getting the sheets messy and he pulled the blanket up over them both, peppering the back of Shiro's neck with kisses. 

   “Are you doin’ okay?” He asked softly, curling an arm around the older man’s waist. Shiro nodded, focusing on getting his breath back. 

   “Yeah,” He rasped after a while. “That was… that was pretty awesome.” Hunk snorted a laugh. 

   “I'm glad you liked it. I liked it too. A lot.” Shiro nodded a bit, cuddling back into Hunk. 

   “We should… we should definitely do that again…” He responded through a yawn. 

   “Mm-hm, definitely.” The two of them fell into sleepy silence after that, and soon enough drifted off, Shiro feeling more safe and comfortable than he had in a long time and Hunk glad he'd been able to share his time like this with someone he loved to pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to miguel @punkshirogane bc he has a thing for shiro getting rekt and to sarah @puppysmooch for proofreading <3


End file.
